Pleasant Surprises
by ohhmyyparrilla
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries.. but pretty much Regina is in pain and she doesn't know why! Read and find out why!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So I wrote this as a one shot but if you like it please let me know if you want me to write a second chapter! Also my twitter is ohhmyyparrilla you can look there for updates on my fanfics._

* * *

Regina shot up in bed and clutched at her stomach. She had no idea what was causing her the pain. It felt as if someone was stabbing her in her abdomen. She reached over to Robin who was peacefully sleeping next to her. "Robin" Regina managed to get out when the pain eased for a minute. "Huh," he said barely awake. "Robin my stomach, it hurts" Regina groaned in pain.

Robin began to sit up as she doubled over in pain. "Robin. Oh my god it hurts so bad!" "Ok Regina, we need to get you to the hospital." Robin said as he started to get up and look for his shirt.

Regina tried to get up in the bed but she could barely sit up straight. Robin went to the end of their bed to get Regina her pajama pants. Regina put on her pants slowly and reached out for Robin to carry her to the car.

Robin has never seen her so helpless before. Well he's seen her sick but she never willingly accepted his help. "Regina let me go and start the car because it's freezing outside." Robin said because he knew that she was in pain and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. "Ok, please hurry back."

Robin went outside and started the car and practically ran back inside, scooped Regina up and brought her back to the car. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in before he jogged around to the drivers side and got in.

* * *

Not ten minutes later they arrived at the Storybrooke Memorial Hospital. Regina still moaning and groaning in pain.

"Regina we are here. Come one love." Robin whispered to her as he picked her up again.

Regina leaned her head onto Robins shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Someone help me! Regina. It's her stomach." Robin shouted as he entered the hospitals waiting room.

She was immediately taken back to a private room so she could lay down. But she wouldn't let got of Robin's hand the whole time. Robin explained what was wrong with Regina and what her symptoms were. All while whispering reassurances to her telling her that everything was going to be fine.

"Robin it hurts so bad" Regina whimpered with tears in her eyes. She hasn't stopped clutching at her stomach.

"I know love. It's ok. I'm here." Robin whispered. His heart was breaking for her. He hated to see her in this much pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"Robin we are going to have to do some tests on her. We can do them in this room but it's up to Regina if she wants you to stay." The doctor said to Robin.

Robin felt Regina tighten her grip on his hand and he knew that she was scared. So Robin took that as his cue to pull up a chair and be there for her. "Robin" Regina called quietly. "Yes Regina I'm here. Everything is going to be ok." Robin reassured softly.

He squeezed her hand one last time before the doctor excused herself to prepare some tests for Regina.

"Robin I don't like needles. Robin oh god." Regina kept going on and on about needles and how scared she was. But Robin leaned over and pressed his lips on hers and he actually felt her body relax. Regina tangled her fingers in his sandy hair as if to pull him closer. Her tongue slipped out and licked his upper lip seeking entrance. Robin moaned as he granted her access. Their tongues danced together lazily, but Regina broke apart fast as a strong sharp pain coursed its was through her body.

The doctor came back in with a nurse to prep Regina for some blood samples and an ultrasound just to be safe. As the doctors were taking blood Robin could feel how scared she was. She was shaking. He just wanted all of this to stop and take her home.

"Regina. Calm down. I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you. Ever" and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. The pain seemed to stop for a few minutes.

At this point Regina could barely stand up to change into the hospital gown. The nurse stepped out and let Robin undress Regina. "Robin I can do it myself." Regina slurred even though she could barely stand up without him holding her. Robin just laughed at his lovely soul mate. But Robin just nodded and kept helping her anyway.

She got the gown on (per Robin's help) and was back in the bed when the nurses walked back in. But this time she brought the ultrasound machine.

"Regina, I'm gonna need you to lay back and stay very still." The Doctor said.

Regina pulled the scratchy hospital blanket over her waist so the doctor could lift up the gown. All while Robin never let go of her hand.

She squirted the cool gel onto Regina lower abdomen. "Ahh. That's so cold." Regina hissed under her breath. The doctor began to move it around and she stopped all of a sudden causing Regina to snap her eyes at the doctor.

"Regina is there any way that you could be pregnant?" The doctor asked slowly.

"That's not possible." Regina said completely shocked.

"Well Regina.. If I'm seeing this right you have a little baby in there." The doctor said to the couple.

Regina looked at Robin with tears in her eyes. Robin look just as shocked as her. "Regina are you ok?" Robin asked her. "Robin I'm pregnant." Regina said more to reassure herself more than him. She never thought in a million years that this could happen. Not after she took that potion all those years ago. This is what she always wanted right? Regina snapped out of her thoughts with Robin's hand brushing her hair back, "Regina, babe, are you ok?"

"What? Yes I'm fine. Perfect actually." Regina smiled. She was speechless. She could not believe this was real. That she wasn't going to wake up from this wonderful dream tomorrow.

"Ok so now that we know that you are expecting. Let's get your stomach cleaned off and get you back home." The doctor explained some thing that would help her with the pregnancy for the time being. She told her that she had to make an appointment with her OB-GYN. And with that the doctor cleared her to go home and left them alone.

Regina got dressed by herself and started walking down the hallway to the parking garage. Robin laced his fingers with hers and she leaned her head on his arm. She was clearly beat. She was so tired. And Robin could tell.

They got into the car and started to drive home. Robin's hand on her thigh the whole time as if to keep her grounded. The whole drive home was silent, but comfortable. She had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't asleep.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Regina got out and waited on the porch while Robin pulled the car in more. When Robin walked up any pecked her lips and rubbed her back as he opened the door. They made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom slowly. The whole time Robin's hand ran up and down her back as if he could read her thoughts. He could tell that she was upset, but he could not figure out what it was. This baby was supposed to be a good thing right? He knew not to press her because that would only push her away. She would come to him and they would talk about whatever was bothering her.

They both got back into bed and she seemed to drift closer to him like she always did. He wrapped his arms around her as if she was going to disappear into thin air if he let go. "Robin." Regina whispered as she rested her head on his now bare chest. "Regina." Robin mimicked. "Robin I have to tell you something," Regina said "Robin I'm not supposed to be able to have children." "Regina what are you talking about?" Robin asked slightly confused. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, when I was Queen, my mother visited me and told me that I had to produce an heir. And I guess I wasn't ready. I was scared. I didn't have anyone on my side. No one that would even wang to have a child with me. And I didn't want my child to grow up with me as its mother. I didn't want to turn into my mother. I was scared of what I might do to my child." Regina didn't realize that she was crying. "Regina, I love you and you are going to be an amazing mother to our child. I know you. How you are with Roland and Henry, you are so loving. You were born to be a mother." Robin said as she started to sob in his arms.

Regina burrowed herself in Robin's embrace feeling the love and compassion in his touch. He was stroking up and down her back letting her cry. Robin was truly glad that she was able to be free with him.

"Robin, I love you too." Regina said as she was calming herself down. Robin leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly to show her that he meant every word he had said.

Regina laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Robin pressed one last kiss to the top of her head before he fell asleep. Regina wasn't too far behind him falling asleep to the rhythm of her soul mates heart.

* * *

please let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Regina woke up the next morning to Robin's feather light touches to the contours of her perfect cheeks. She stirred slightly before snuggling closer to Robin. Some one clearly wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

"Regina, love do you want me to go pick up the boys from Mary- Margret's so you can sleep a little longer?" Robin offered because he knew that she had a long night and didn't get much sleep.

"Yes please." Regina whispered still asleep. She rolled over, letting Robin get up. Robin leaned over her and kissed her lips gently before getting up and getting ready to pick up their boys.

When Robin got back with Henry and Roland, Regina was still asleep. It was half past 10 and she never slept this late.

"Daddy where's Gina?" Roland asked. "She's upstairs sleeping buddy. Do you guys want to go wake her up so I can make breakfast?"

"Yes!" The boys shouted in unison and practically ran up the stairs. They slowly opened the bedroom door to see that the room was still dark and Regina still sleeping peacefully.

"Mom Robin is making breakfast and we came to wake you up." Henry whispered in his mothers ear. "Yea Gina we came to wake you up with snuggles" Roland said sweetly.

"Good morning my boys." Regina said as she rolled over and blinked a few times. She pulled Roland into the bed with her and Henry not far behind. She hugged her boys close to her and kissed both of their heads. Henry enjoyed being wrapped in his mothers arms again.

"Boys did you wake up Regina? Breakfast is almost ready." Robin yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The boys took off and ran downstairs. Regina sighed and got up from the bed, grabbing her robe on her way out of the bedroom.

Regina made her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She went to set the table when Robin came up behind her and started to place sweet kisses on her neck. "Robin the boys ar-" Regina started to say. "Are in the other room watching tv." Robin finished her sentence and continued to kiss her neck and press her harder against the counter.

Regina moaned as his hands snaked up her front and played with her breasts. She turned around and kissed his lips as she pulled away from him. "Robin. We will finish this later." Regina whispered in his ear. Robin took her lips is a passion filled kiss one last time before getting the boys to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

...

The day passed by rather quickly with watching movie as a family and just spending time together. Regina didn't know how she was going to tell their boys about their new little Locksley on the way. She would have to talk to Robin because she was clueless.

It was a little bit after 6:45 when Regina finally got Roland into the bath. "Gina I don't wanna!" Roland whined. "Roland. Sweetheart, you have too you have school tomorrow and you're beginning to smell." Regina teased him trying to lighten the mood. After she got him in and out and ready for bed she kissed him good night and went to Henry's room. Robin passed Regina in the hallway on his way to Roland's room to read him a story.

"Hello my little prince. How was your day with Snow?" Regina asked as she sat on his bed with him. "It was ok. I missed you and Robin though." That almost brought her to tears. She was so touched that her son missed her. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or if she was just crazy. Regina reached over and pulled her son into a tight embrace. " Mom are you okay? Are you crying?" Henry asked concerned. "Yes Henry I am perfect. I love you so much." She said as she kissed his head and tucked him into his bed. "I love you too mom." Henry said as he closed his eyes.

Regina kissed his head one more time before walking out of his room and going to check on Roland. She walked into his room as Robin was walking out saying that he was fast asleep. But Regina insisted on kissing her little knight before she went to bed for herself

Robin was in the shower when Regina walked back into their bedroom. She heard Robin get into the shower and a wicked idea popped into her head. She walked over to the bathroom door, walked in, and started to undress. Before she knew it she was calling out Robin's name and she was hopping in the shower with him. When she got it Robin looked at her like she was the most precious thing in all of the realms. And he told her as much. Regina reached up on her tip toes and pressed a loving kiss to his very inviting lips. His arms snaked around her and started to knead her ass. She center was already wet and throbbing. She blamed it on the hormones. Robin had not problem with that though. He started to kiss down her neck and across her chest, he leaned down and took one rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked it just the way he knew she liked. God he was so lucky to have this amazing woman in his arms right now.

Regina threw her head back as the sensation of his mouth on her breast was becoming too much. She needed him. Now. She moved her leg so it was rising up on his. Almost at his thigh. Robin must have gotten the que because next thing Regina knows is that she is being hoisted up against the shower wall. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her back hit the cool shower tiles to her back and Robin's hot sculpted chest pressed to her front. She took his lips in a heated kiss once more as he positioned himself at her throbbing core. In one fast motion he filled her to the hilt and she was arching in pleasure.

"Robin.. Ughh. Faster." She moaned into his ear and who was he to deny his soul mate anything. He pounded into her harder and faster. Hearing her non coherent moans for him to give her more. He reached down in between them and started to massage her bundle of nerves in quick, sharp, tight circles. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her stomach began to tighten as well as her walls. Robin knew that she was close and so was he but he was determined to let her come first. Moments later he felt Regina's walls fluttering around his manhood. "Come for me love. Let go." And with those words whispered in her ear she was gone. She exploded around him as he rode out his own orgasm and releasing himself in her. They stayed like that, wrapped in each others embrace for a few more minutes. Robin loosened his hold on her so she could put her feet on the ground and get washed off.

When they got out of the shower and put on their robes they got dressed and got into bed. Regina in a pair of her yoga pants and one of Robin's t-shirts. And Robin in nothing but his pajama pants.

They laid in bed and talked about the upcoming holiday and what they were going to get their boys. But Regina's biggest concern was telling them that they were going to be big brothers.

Regina rolled over so that she was on her side facing Robin, "I think we should finish our Christmas shopping this weekend." She offered. "Ok love, whatever you want to do. I have night shift tomorrow so I would love to sleep in maybe." Robin asked with a cute grin and his dimples on display. "I would love to sleep in with you on Saturday but knowing our boys I highly doubt that we will be able to get any more sleep than we usually do." She said with a sleepy smile, "But it would be nice." With that she leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to his lips and settled with her head in the crook of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the weekend came to a close and Christmas was approaching faster than expected. But luckily for Robin and Regina, they decided how to reveal their biggest surprise of all. With all of the Christmas shopping done for their boys and each other all they had to do was wrap the presents.

Regina was sitting up in her bedroom wrapping presents the week before Christmas. She was a little over 5 weeks pregnant. Her belly was getting a little bit bigger everyday but she could still hide it with her sweaters. She took a break with wrapping presents and lowered her right hand to her small bump.

"Hi baby, you are such a miracle and mommy loves you very much." Regina whispered, little did she know that Robin was watching her from the door. She continued to talk to her little miracle and rub her stomach protectively. At that moment she had everything she had ever wanted.

Robin chose that moment to push the door open and walk over to the bed where Regina was sitting. "Hello Milady," he said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Are you hungry for lunch yet?" Robin asked thinking that she must be getting hungry. "No not yet." Regina smiled up at Robin as he made his way over to their bed. He knelt down on the floor next to the bed where she was sitting. He pushed her shirt up so it was just under her breasts so he could see her tiny belly. Robin smiled up at Regina as he began to speak to the bump,"Hello my little acorn," he started but Regina giggled at his choice of words. "As I was saying before your mommy cut me off was that we already love you so much already and we can't wait to tell your big brothers about you. I know they will be as thrilled as we are." At that Robin placed a loving kiss to her stomach and began to get up so he could pull Regina out of their bedroom.

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Robin started to make grilled cheese. The boys were at school so they still had a few more hours to finish all of their wrapping.

Regina walked over to where Robin was standing by the stove and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Robin can we go for a walk after we eat lunch? I've been in this house for too long." She said as she started to pull away from him. "Sure, where to?" He asked. "I don't know. I wanted to go down to Main Street and do some window shopping before it was time to get the boys from school."

After their little walk to go get the boys from their last day before Christmas break. Regina made dinner and made sure that the boys were settled into bed before her and Robin went to bed as well. Christmas was just around the corner. Literally. It was in two days and although Regina had everything in order like usual she was still stressed out.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy did Santa come yet?" Roland practically yelled as he ran into Robin and Regina's bedroom.

"No my little knight. when you wake up tomorrow morning that Santa will have brought you many presents." Regina said still half asleep. She pulled him into her bed and kissed his chubby cheek and told him that she will be right down to make breakfast.

Regina rolled over to see the love of her life smiling a sleepy smile at her. "Good morning my love. Merry Christmas Eve." Robin whispered as he moved closer to give her a sweet kiss.

She moved out of the bed and put her robe on as she practically dragged Robin out of the bed. She made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast because her boys deserved a special treat. After they were done eating she sent her boys upstairs, to get ready to go to Auntie Snows house to spend the day with family, while she made her famous lasagna and apple pie.

By 3 o'clock every one was dressed and ready to go. Regina in a red bell dress that flared out right under her breasts and landed right above her knees, her boys in matching sweaters and black pants and Robin in a pair of black slacks that showed off his ass and a white button up shirt with a silver and red tie. They made it out the door and to Snows by 3:30 because Roland had a temper tantrum. Someone was clearly ready for their nap.

They walked up to the apartment with Robin caring the prize lasagna, Henry with the pie, and Regina with a sleeping 4 year old tucked in her arms with his face in the crook of her neck snoring lightly.

"Hi guys! Merry Christmas." Snow said as she opened her front door and let the small family into her home. Regina gave Snow a half hug the best she could with her precious cargo. Next was Robin, then Henry. They made their way around the room to give hugs and Roland started to wake up when the room got a little too noisy with laughter.

They left almost as soon as they were done dinner because Roland kept telling his papa that they were gonna miss Santa. So reluctantly they said their goodbyes and let Henry stay a little later because he wanted to spend time with his other mother. Emma promised to have him home by 10 o'clock at the latest.

* * *

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Regina whispered to Roland as she tucked him into his bed. He was already asleep and she knew that he was but she was content on just watching him sleep a little bit longer. She kissed his head and so did Robin and they made their way out of his room.

While she was telling Roland a Christmas story Henry came home from his other moms and made his way into his little brothers room to hear his mother finish she story.

"Hey Henry. How was Emma's?" Regina asked as they walked into Henry's room.

"It was ok. Baby Neal was crawling around and we played a card game." He said.

Regina kissed his head and said good night to him at his door so she could go into her room to get the presents out to put under the tree.

* * *

Regina and Robin were down stairs getting the presents out from the closest in the dining room. Once they were into the living room Regina sat on the couch and watched Robin strategically place them around the tree. Next thing Robin knows his in a red and white Santa suit.

"Regina what did you do?!" Robin laughed as he looked down at his new outfit.

"What you don't like it? I think it's kind of sexy." She said seductively with a wink. Robin then went over to her and pulled her up off the couch and took her in a passionate kiss. Out of nowhere Roland can running into the living room in his little reindeer footy pajamas and his little gray monkey. "Get off of my mommy!" He yelled as he was hitting Santa.

The couple pulled apart almost immediately. Regina swooped down and picked up the little boy as if to try to smooth him. Regina magicked Robin back to his pajamas that he was wearing before the Santa suit.

"Daddy?! You're SANTA?!" Roland practically yelled. "Well Roland, since daddy is my hero Santa asked him to be one of his elves this year." Regina said to her little knight. He looked up at her with the biggest eyes. At first she didn't think he would buy it. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool! My daddy help Santa!" Roland said clearly excited and proud of his daddy.

"It was a good thing all of the presents were already under the tree so Robin picked up his son and they all went back up stairs to go to bed.

* * *

Christmas morning passed rather quickly with the boys waking their parents up before the sun and tearing through their presents. By 8 o'clock breakfast was made and eaten. The boys thought that they were don't opening gifts but they were wrong.

Regina excused herself for a couple minutes to get changed into a new hoodie she had made for this special occasion, and when she came back out her little family relocated into the living room. She walked in and Henry seemed to stare at her from the minute she back into the room.

"Baby Hood coming August 2016" Henry read her hoodie with a look of confusion at first but then his eyes got so wide she thought they were going to pop out of his head. "Mom are you serious?!" Henry asked.

"I'm pregnant" was all she had to say before she was tackled to the couch by her two favorite little boys. She hugged them back and looked to Robin with tears in her eyes. "I love you" he mouthed to her.

In that moment this was the best Christmas that she had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry guys it took me so long to update this! I've been working on a few other ones for you guyss ;)_

Almost 2 months passed and Regina was now showing and was close to 20 weeks pregnant. It was close to Valentine's Day and she knew that Robin had something planned for her but she wasn't sure. But until then she would focus on the now.

"Robin, we have to go or we are gonna be late." Regina yelled up the stairs. "Robin come on this is the appointment where we get to see the baby."

"Ok love, I'm coming." He yelled back as he was running down the steps. He pecked her lips and went to grab his coat. They made their way out to car and drove to the doctors office.

When they got to the office the couple went in and checked in with the assistant at the front desk. Robin looked over at Regina and he could tell that she was nervous every but he just didn't know why. They went to sit down in the far left corner of the waiting room away from the other people waiting.

Robin decided to take a chance and ask her what was wrong. "Hey", he said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "What's wrong, you seem nervous?"

"Nothing I just hope everything is ok with the baby." Regina said just above a whisper.

Robin then leaned over and kissed her head as she leaned it on his shoulder. "Every thing will be fine. I promise."

"I know. I know but I just have to worry with my past." She said as they were being called back into the screening room.

The couple walked back hand in hand. And Regina got up on the table and laid down so the doctor could do the ultrasound. The couple was very anxious to find out the gender of their baby. Regina rolled up her shirt so it was right below her breasts.

"Ohhhh.. that's really cold." Regina whined as the doctor squeezed the gel onto her lower abdomen. Robin laughed quietly as he brought her hand up to his lips to press a kiss to her soft skin.

The doctor started up the machine and placed the wand on her stomach. The room was immediately enveloped in a steady beat of the baby's heart.

The parents were entranced by what they created. The baby had little hands and little feet. Little nose and little ears. They already loved this baby more than life itself.

"And that there is your baby. It looks very healthy and so do you!" Doctor Cosgrove said. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Regina and Robin exchanged a look to see if either one wanted to know and they decided on "Yes! We could love to know!"

"Alright and your baby is a... hmm it's leg seems to be in the way.. Ohh there we go and you have yourself a Little Girl!"

Robin looked over to Regina in awe. The two parents had tears in their eyes. "Robin, we're going to have a little girl." She said as a tear slipped out of her right eye.

Robin leaned almost over Regina and kissed her with all of the passion that he had. With one hand on her rather large stomach. "I love you so much Regina." he said as they parted.

The doctor gave Regina some tips and vitamins that will help her and the baby stay healthy. After that she got cleaned off and Robin and Regina were on their way home.

After dinner that night Henry went to Emma's house for the night and Regina was waiting for Roland to get out of the bath so she could say good night.

Roland came running into his room in his spider man footies. He jumped right in his bed and got under his covers, waiting for his Gina and daddy to kiss him good night.

"Roland come on and stop moving so I can tuck you in." Regina laughed trying to hold him still.

"Nighty daddy. I wove you."

"Good night my boy. I love you too." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed his head.

"I'm going to get in the shower love." Robin said as he kissed Regina's forehead.

She nodded her head and turned her attention back to the little boy.

"Gina, can you lay down with me?" Roland asked as his eyes started to droop.

"Sure buddy, are you feeling okay?" She asked as she laid her head on his pillow next to his.

"Gina, since you have my baby sister in your belly and my daddy is her daddy, does that make you my mommy since you are her mommy too?" Roland asked with an innocence that brought her on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey, I would love to be your mommy. And I'm sure your daddy would be thrilled." Regina whispered to her little man.

"I love you my little knight." She said as she kissed his head and gave him a gentle hug.

"I love you more, mommy." He said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you most." She said as she got up from his bed and shut his door.

When Robin came out of the bathroom he was dressed in his flannel pajama pants. He found Regina in one of his T-shirts, laying on the bed. She was reading one of her books when Robin climbed up the bed and started to kiss his way up her silky legs.

"Robin what are you doing?" she giggled, "Your beard tickles"

"What I can't admire and love the mother of my child?" Robin said as he continued his path up to her inner thigh. Regina gasped as he came close the sensitive spot on her leg and she squirmed under his touch. He pressed a kiss over her lace clad heat.

"Robin, whaa... ah" Regina moaned as he moved her panties aside and sucked her swollen clit into his mouth. She weaved her fingers into his hair to keep him in place.

Robin was noticing that she was ten times more sensitive now then she was before and more sexy than ever. It was just something about a woman carrying your child.

He lapped at her hot folds and started insert one, then two fingers into her bIt wasn't long before she was biting her lip and trying not to scream. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers so he gave her more, pushing a little faster and sucking a little harder.

She exploded almost as soon as he started moving faster. She came and sighed when he stopped because she was becoming sensitive and it was too much.

"I love you, Robin" Regina said with a sleepy smile.

"I love you too. More than I can express in words." He said as he settled next her her. He wrapped her in his arms and rolled onto his side so she could fit more comfortably against his chest.

"Robin, Roland asked me if he could call me mommy." She whispered almost scared of his reaction. "Robin before you say anything I just want you to know that I..." She was interrupted by his passionate kiss to her lips.

"Would never want to replace Marian?" He finished her sentence. "Regina, I know that wouldn't what you would do and I think it will be good for us. As a family."

Robin could see the tear run down her cheek even if she was trying to hide it. She didn't do a very good job. He brushed the year away with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you Regina and I could ask for a better mother for my children, and if Henry would have me I would love to his father figure. I want a family with you. More than anything."

"That's all I've ever wanted." She said as she scooted impossibly closer into Robin. Her eyes started to droop as she pressed a kiss to his neck. "Love you too" and with that she was fast asleep.


End file.
